Piranha Plant
A Piranha Plant is an enemy in the Mario Series. The enemy is a large plant with a round head and a mouthful of teeth that will pop out of a pipe usually. Its first appearance was in Super Mario Bros. where it would pop out of a pipe. These were green colored plants that wouldn't come out if the player stood directly next to the pipe. In Super Mario Bros. 2, a red variant was introduced. These were faster and would always pop out whether or not Mario stood next to or over a pipe. Though they are usually in pipes, they sometimes aren't, such as in Super Mario 64 where all the Piranha Plants are on ground. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, a player would have to throw eggs at its head a certain amount of times until it would die depending on what color it is. Some Piranha Plants can also shoot fire balls out of their mouths, and this type of plant is called a Venus Fire Trap. In addition to the Mario platformer games, the species have also appeared as obstacles in Mario Sports, such as in the Mario Kart series and Mario Superstar Baseball where they would try to bite anything that came near them. Piranha Plant variants Venus Fire Trap A Venus Fire Trap is an enemy in the ''Mario'' series who first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 on the NES. It is a type of Piranha Plant that lives in pipes and will spew out fire balls from its mouth. It later appeared in New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. Nipper Plant Nipper is a plant that appears in multiple Mario and Yoshi video games who first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 for the NES. They love to bite anything that seems to get near them. Muncher Munchers are a type of Piranha Plant found first in Super Mario Bros. 3. They are small and black. They appear in large groups taking up space between the space of two pipes. If stepped on Mario will get hurt or die. Using Yoshi in Super Mario World you can walk across them and not get hurt. In the Pipe Maze in SMB3 there is a level where there is a large line of Munchers and the only way to get across them is to use a Starman. Others * Wild Piranha Plant: These overgrown Piranha Plants will grow anywhere to snap at nearby plumbers and Yoshis. * Venus Fire Trap: These are fire spewing piranha plants. * Piranha Giganticus: Just a bigger version of the piranha plant. * Ptooie: These run along the ground throwing spiked balls in the air. * Jumping Piranha Plant: These piranha plants jump out of their pipe. * Wild Ptooie Piranha: These spew out balls and take three hits to kill. * Blow Hard: This cactus like plant spews balls like the Ptooie Piranha but is only paralyzed when hit. * Hootie the Blue Fish: These fish-like piranha plants reside in sewers and travel forward like spike tops. * Bungee Piranha Plant: This purple Piranha Plant will drag down and eat Yoshi when he passes below it. * Putrid Piranha: found in the Paper Mario series, this Piranha Plant will poison Mario Notable Piranha Plants *Petey Piranha *Naval Piranha *Mom Piranha